


Strawberries and Cigarettes(Always Taste Like You)

by gucciwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciwolfstar/pseuds/gucciwolfstar
Summary: a small one shot about our favourite chainsmokers and their favourite fruit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Strawberries and Cigarettes(Always Taste Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote in 15 minutes from a prompt I got from tumblr! It’s not the best and I’m sure I could spend more time editing it but that would be going against the time limit that made this a challenge,  
> So,  
> Sorry!

The glass windows of the Hogwarts express shook as the fierce wind howled outside. The compartment doors slid shut as a very cold, red nosed Remus Lupin sat down. He peered under his eyelashes to look at the boy across from him, and tried to figure out what he was eating. The boy noticed his stare and swallowed his mouthful. “Care for a strawberry?” He shook a container under Remus’s nose, “They’re my favourite fruit!” Remus smiled shyly and picked out one, he had never tried this fruit before. But as he took a bite and tasted the sweet juice, he decided it was his favourite too. 

“Happy birthday Moony” Sirius Black yelled as he jumped on Remus’s bed. Who woke up to the delicious smell of French toast being wafted over his bed. The plate was topped with whipped cream and dozens of strawberries. “Your favourite!” Sirius yelled as Remus smiled up at him. (Between you and me the way Sirius got so excited about their shared favourite fruit was the reason they still were) He began to eat them one by one, “They’re your favourite too Pads,” he smiled softly and popped a few into Sirius’s mouth for good measure.

Remus woke up to Sirius snuggled into his chest, it was their first anniversary as a couple. He smelt like smoke from the cigarettes he’d recently gotten addicted too. Remus brushed a dark lock behind his ear and was greeted by his sleepy grey eyes opening. “Hello sweetheart,” he whispered down to him adoringly. Sirius chose not to respond, and to instead cup Remus’s mouth and bring him down for a kiss. As their tongues swirled together, all Remus could think about was the fact he still tasted like the sweet strawberry pie they had for dessert, to celebrate this glorious night with. He never wanted to pull away. “I love you,” he murmured when they finally did.  
“I love you too.”

It was the night after graduation. They were finally free of Hogwarts and teachers and learning. And were about to jump into something much worse. War and evil and death. But that was tomorrow’s problem. For now Remus focused on burying his face into Sirius’s hair, the smell of his sweet shampoo drifting up his nostrils. Strawberry scented of course. Sirius sat up to pick out a cigarette from his packet and threw Remus one, who had unfortunately also picked up the habit. He could see in Remus’s green eyes that he was scared, and gently rested their foreheads together  
“I love you,” He whispered.  
“I love you too.”

The door slammed shut as Sirius entered the house, leaving a trail of cold, wet snow. His sad eyes looked at Remus, and his (too young to be) matured face curled up into a smile. “Moony...” he spoke softly, putting out his lit cigarette on a pile of snow. Remus had tears in his eyes as he ran to embrace him. It had been months, far too long for the both of them to stand but not long enough for their feelings to fade. After Remus pulled away he cupped his chin and looked at the deep gash cutting into his cheek. “I have just the thing,” he disappeared to the bathroom cupboard, and when he came back, he revealed a small packet of bandages he had bought when Sirius got a paper cut and wouldn’t stop whining. He applied it and smiled when he saw the love of his life and the small little strawberry bandaid on his cheek smile back.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Remus’s blood ran cold as he heard the news. He got to the hospital as fast as he could, tears running down his face as he looked at Sirius’s unconscious body. He had been in battle and looked inches away from death. “His code word had been “Strawberry” and when he said it we knew it was over,” He had been told from his leading supervisor. Remus collapsed onto his chest and cried until he could no more. In a choked up voice, for the last ever time, he whispered.  
“I love you.”  
There was no response.

Remus stared off into the sunset as he clasped the worn leather jacket closer to his chest. It had been years, but it still smelt like him and his smoke. He looked down at his box of chocolate covered strawberries he had gotten for his birthday. Lily hadn’t realised how much they meant to him.  
He thought back on the years he had with Sirius, not regretting a single thing. Just wishing he had had more time. With tears pouring down his face, he looked into the horizon and yelled. Letting all his pain and heartbreak echo around the beach.  
He picked up the box and threw the strawberries into the ocean.

They would never be his favourite fruit again.


End file.
